


Silver

by LadyHedera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHedera/pseuds/LadyHedera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus loved the colour silver. Sirius hated it.<br/>In which Sirius gives Remus a gift without telling him it's a gift, Remus is the one to confess his love first and the Marauders argue about what colour eyes Remus has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Title: Silver**

**Author: LadyHedera**

**Rating: PG** because of a kissing scene between two guys and some innuendos

**Summary:** Remus loved the colour silver. Sirius hated it.

In which Sirius gives Remus a gift without telling him it's a gift, Remus is the one to confess his love first and the Marauders argue about what colour eyes Remus has.

* * *

Remus Lupin loved the colour silver.

He didn't understand how people came up with the notion that silver hurts werewolves. He could understand why _muggles_ thought that, they were afraid and needed to think they could defend themselves. As if those guns could not do any damage. Remus was sure that guns were even more capable of killing werewolves than an _avada kedavra_. You can shoot at least five times in the time it takes an average wizard to say the unforgivable curse. Seven times if Peter was the one trying to perform the curse.

But he was rambling again. Silver, that was the topic. Remus Lupin loved the colour silver. he always wore his silver watch, which his muggleborn mother had bought for him when she found out that werwolves were not affected by silver in a strange way to comfort him.

Remus laughed at the irony. Werewolves were not affected by silver, but young lycanthrope Remus Lupin certainly was. He was mesmerized by silver. He wanted to drown in the silver orbs, everytime he looked into the eyes of...

Sirius Black hated the colour silver. It was the colour of Slytherin. Green and Silver, he loathed those two colours. They reminded him of slimy snakes and the atrocious place he didn't want to call home. Remus had an obsession with silver. Sirius thought it was because of his lycanthropy, of course he knows that silver does not affect werewolves in a negative way. But silver certainly affected Moony. He sometimes caught the prefect staring at silvery things, deep in thought. When asked what he was thinking of, Remus would reacted startled as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him and then start rambling about unfinished essays, even when Sirius knew his studious friend had finished all his homework ages ago.

* * *

Sirius sauntered into the dorm, saw only Remus sitting on his bed with a book in his lap and flopped down next to his friend.

“Hiya Rem,” he greeted the werewolf cheerfully.

Remus looked up for a second, flashed him a smile and turned back to his book. Sirius frowned, his dear bookworm friend was frustratingly good at not paying attention to Sirius. And the pureblood was used to attention being paid to him all the time, he was after all extremely dashing and distracting.

“Moony, I’m bored.” He poked at his reading friend.

Remus didn’t even spare a glance at him this time, and waved him off. “Go find James or Peter to entertain you.”

Sirius pouted at Remus for a while and huffed. He laid down and pulled a silver locket out of his pocket, he pointed his wand at it and started shouting spells.

After five minutes of shouting himself hoarse, Remus sighed, still looking at the stupid book, and asked, “What are you doing, Pads?”

“I’m trying to charm this thing gold.” Sirius replied and shouted more random spells at the locket.

Finally, after another five minutes, Remus deigned to look over his shoulder at him.

“Why are you staring, Moony,” Sirius smirked, “See something you like?”

“I was watching you -”

“Ha! I knew you couldn't resist me!”

Remus shook his head, a long suffering smile on his face. “I was watching you and wondering how you ever managed to pass transfiguration. You can’t just transform something into gold, Sirius, it's one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. The only way to turn any kind of metal into gold is to use a philosopher's stone.”

“I am brilliant at transfiguration.” Sirius huffed haughtily. Quickly transforming into Padfoot to prove his point. He jumped on Remus and licked his face. Drool dribbling all over Remus and the book Remus had on his lap.

“Ew, Pads. That’s disgusting, get off me!” Remus laughed and yanked Padfoot’s tail when the animagus didn’t stop slobbering over his face.

Padfoot whined and suddenly it was Sirius straddling him. Remus flushed.

Sirius stood up. “And anyway. I wasn’t trying to turn the locket into actual gold. I just wanted to give it a golden colour.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Remus asked surprised. “It’s a lovely locket.”

Sirius sneered. “A lovely locket in Slytherin silver.”

Remus sighed exasperatedly. “Silver is silver you know. It’s not like Slytherins own that colour, or invented it. And why would you buy the thing, if you didn’t like it?”

“It's a lovely locket.” Sirius shrugged.

Remus rolled his eyes. The wonderful logic of Sirius Black. He wondered how he managed to fall in love with the prat. But was reminded of the reason when Sirius dropped the locket, still silver, over his head.

“Here, you can have it, if you like the colour so much.” The pureblood gave Remus a once over and nodded to himself with a satisfied smile. “Well, I am going to see what Prongs and Wormtail are up to. See ya, Rem.”

And he strolled casually out of the dormitory, twirling his wand between his hand, whistling a tune, a muggle song Remus recognised faintly, and looking handsome as ever.

The werewolf looked down at the locket draped across his neck and sighed. It would be so much easier to get over this stupid crush he had on his friend if only Sirius didn't do things like this. Jumping him, _if only he would do that in human form_ , and giving him gifts, _how Remus wished it wasn’t because Sirius didn’t like the colour of it_.

He fingered the locket, it really was a lovely locket. Not overly decorated, a few delicately carved canine footprints scattered over the edge of the oval locket and a star interwoven with a crescent moon in the middle. The center of the star contained a small gemstone, Remus couldn't tell what kind but he was fascinated by it. It was a light silver and stormy grey colour depending on the angle the light fell on it. Just like Sirius eyes, Remus mused, lighting up in amusement when he was particularly smug about a well pulled off prank and darkening in rage when he saw his cousin bullying younger students. Remus tried not to think about how Sirius’s eyes probably would also darken in other circumstances, but his mind decided to give him a _hard_ time by conjuring up a image of Sirius straddling him, just like a few minutes ago, but this time eyes darkened with lust, staring down at him...

Remus groaned and dragged his eyes away from the locket. He looked down to his book and frowned. It was covered in dog slobber. With a wave of his wand the book was clean again and Remus attempted to return to his reading, trying to ignore how the cold metal chain around his neck felt. He really needed to finish this chapter. Maybe that would go more smoothly in the library, where there are no beds that could tempt him into lying down and fantasising about aristocratic friends with gorgeous eyes.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchens, Sirius smugly scooped a spoonful of strawberry ice cream into his smiling mouth.

“What are you so happy about, Padfoot?” James enquired taking a bite of his treacle tart, the house-elves happily provided for him. “Have you pranked someone without me?”

Sirius shook his head still with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “I managed to give Remus the locket.”

James rolled his eyes. “Finally. So you two are now together?”

“Um,” Sirius scratched the back of head.

“What do you mean 'Um'?” James demanded. “If he accepted the gift he clearly returns your feelings.”

Sirius shrugged sheepishly. “I might have not told him it was a gift. And I might have neglected to tell him how to open it.”

James looked at him disbelievingly.

“So, how did you give him a gift without telling him it was a gift?” Peter questioned.

“I made him think I didn't like it because it was silver and gave it to him.”

James shook his head. “You are an idiot.”

* * *

“Remus! Just the wolf I was looking for!” James swung an arm around Remus's shoulder when he caught the prefect in one of the many hallways Hogwarts had.

“Not so loud, James.” Remus hissed in alarm, looking around to make sure nobody heard James loud greeting. Fortunately the only sentient things around were James, himself and a few paintings.

James fondly ruffled the werewolf's hair. “Do you think I would have said that if there were people around? Stop worrying so much, Moony.”

The prefect shrugged. “It's a habit.”

“A bad one.”

“A _smart_ one.”

“Your hair will turn all grey before you are thirty, if you keep it up.” James warned.

“If my hair turns grey before I am thirty, it would be your fault. You lot keep getting into trouble, that _I_ somehow have to solve.” Remus countered, narrowing his eyes at the bespectacled boy.

Said boy gave an unrepentant grin. “If my memory serves me correctly, you are the one who enabled a lot of the _troubles_ we _all_ get into.”

“You and Sirius corrupted me, I tell you,” Remus complained with a small smile. “I was once a very innocent and good person. My mother is devastated.”

“Your mother is overjoyed that you finally came out of your shell because of us.” James said happily. “She sends us baked goods and thank you notes.”

“She loves you more than me,” Remus lamented.

“We _are_ extremely loveable.” James smirked. “And you should know, seeing how you enamoured you are of Sirius.”

Remus blushed. “It's just a crush. I'll get over it. You shouldn't tease someone about unrequited crushes, you know, that's bad taste.”

“Oh, it's way less unrequited than you think,” James snorted. “Did you know Sirius dragged me to at _fifteen_ different shops last month to search for a gift for you?”

Remus frowned uncomprehending, “My birthday isn't until 10 March.”

“I guess he wanted to make a gesture of some kind,” James shrugged. “After dragging me into fifteen shops and making four shopkeepers cry. He finally found something he deemed good enough to buy. I believe it was necklace or something similar.”

Remus stopped walking, “A necklace you say?”

James nodded, “Or something similar.”

“I – I've got to go somewhere,” Remus muttered. “Sorry, James. I'll see you later!”

James watched Remus walk away and smiled victoriously. Shaking his head at his two daft friends.

* * *

“James just told me something interesting,” Remus announced when he found the pureblood back in the dormitory.

“Yeah? Did he finally manage to brainwash Evans into going out with him?”

“No, but I think Lily is becoming less hostile towards James. He might succeed eventually.” Remus answered. He dropped his bag on his bed and walked over to Sirius. “James told me you bought a gift for me. A necklace he said.”

Sirius stiffened almost unnoticeably. Remus pulled the locket he was wearing out of his robes. “It wouldn't be this locket, would it?”

“I'm going to kill that stag.” Sirius muttered, not looking at Remus.

“Please don't,” Remus murmured drily, “You would be sent to Azkaban and then my mother would be inconsolable, Peter would try and eat away his grief and I would be _heartbroken_.”

Sirius snapped his head up at that and looked at Remus, grey eyes filled with hope. Remus smiled softly at the normally confident pureblood, now looking really vulnerable. He took Sirius's hand in his and soothingly stroked it.

“Do you know why my favourite colour is silver?” Remus asked looking Sirius in the in the eyes, and staring at the answer of his question.

Sirius shook his head, eyes flickering down at their clasped hands and back up at Remus's face.

“I love silver, because that's the colour of your eyes. I love the colours of your eyes because I love you.” Remus confessed earnestly.

A slow smile spread across Sirius's face. “Really?”

Remus nodded. “And I really hope you love me too and that I didn't misunderstand all of this and you actually meant to give me this locket as a very early birthday gift.”

Sirius laughed and shook his head, he pointed his wand at the locket and whispered, “ _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._ ” The locket glowed and opened.

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

Sirius shrugged and gestured for Remus to look at the opened locket. Engraved on the inside were the words:

_Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Forever_

Remus laughed and closed the locket with a murmur of “ _Mischief managed._ ” He looked back at Sirius and teased, “How cheesy of you.”

“Shut up,” Sirius responded and then proceeded to make sure Remus did by kissing him. He pushed the prefect down on the bed and rolled on top of him, mouths never breaking contact. Sirius traced Remus's lips with his tongue, moaned when Remus opened his mouth to let him in he held Remus close with one hand behind his neck and stroked his hair with the other hand. Remus groaned into the kiss and tangled his hands into the long locks of Sirius's hair. He sucked Sirius's hot breath in greedily, which strangely enough tasted of strawberry. When they had to pull away to breathe, Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus's and looking deeply into his eyes he whispered, “My favourite colour is gold.”

**~The End~**

* * *

**Extra Scene 1: Remus's eye colour**

“You know my eyes aren’t really gold, don’t you?” Remus commented during breakfast.

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly and took a bite of his toast. “Of course, but saying “my favourite colour is yellow.” would have sounded a lot less romantic.”

“My eyes aren’t yellow either!” Remus sputtered and then softly muttered, “at least, not in this form.”

Sirius pursed his lips and cocked his head. Squinting his eyes at Remus. “Really dark yellow.”

“That’s called brown, Pads.” James grinned.

Sirius frowned at his friend. “I know what brown looks like. Your eyes are brown, Andy’s eyes are brown. Moony’s aren’t brown.”

“I always thought Remus’s eyes were a little bit orange.” Peter piped up. His three friends looked incredulously at him.

“Orange, Wormtail?”

Peter nodded. “A kind of dark orange.”

“That’s called brown.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“I am telling you. Remus's eyes are yellow. Yellow!”

“No, orange!”

“Brown. You two are clearly colour blind.”

Remus cleared his throat. “I think the term you three are looking for is amber. I believe my eyes are amber coloured.”

“What the hell is amber?” Peter asked.

“It’s a kind of dark yellow gemstone.” Sirius explained.

James shook his head. “No, it’s light brown.”

Remus pulled a book out of his bag and flipped a few pages. “Here Wormtail. This is an amber stone.” He shoved the book over to Peter.

The rat animagus looked at the picture. “Oh, it’s kind of orange.”

* * *

**Extra Scene 2: Meaning of the Design**

“Does this design have a specific meaning?” Remus and Sirius were sitting together on a comfortable “couples sofa” in the Gryffindor common room. Remus stroked a finger over the gemstone on the locket.

“The footprints were added at my request. And apparently the star and moon woven together has a vague pagan meaning, something with a goddess of sorts.” Sirius answered. “I chose to give it another interpretation”

“Oh?”

Sirius nodded. “Yeah. The star is represents me, Sirius the dog star and the brightest star in the night sky.” He stuck out his chest and grinned proudly.

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him.

“And the moon represents you, for obvious reasons.” Sirius continued, “And they are _entwined_ together.

“Just like how I'd like us to be _entwined.”_ Sirius leered at Remus and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Oh my-,” Remus eyes widened. After a second he started laughing and swatted at his boyfriend. “Sirius, you dog!”

  



End file.
